Field
Embodiments related to an electronics device having a loudspeaker mounted on a main logic board are disclosed. More particularly, an embodiment related to a computer system having a loudspeaker bonded to a main logic board by a hermetic seal that partially defines an integrated acoustic cavity is disclosed.
Background Information
A portable consumer electronics device, such as a laptop computer, typically includes a system enclosure surrounding internal system components and devices. The internal system components generally include a primary circuit board, e.g., a motherboard, and one or more audio speakers for outputting audio. These internal system components must share the limited space within the system enclosure. Furthermore, the motherboard generally includes many layers of components, including integrated circuits, passive devices, etc., which crowd the spaces above and below the motherboard. Thus, the audio speakers have ordinarily been located to a side of the motherboard so that the speaker can be as tall as the entire vertical space within the system enclosure, rather than sharing the vertical space with the motherboard. This can allow more of the vertical space to be used for both the speaker driver and the back volume of the audio speaker to thereby provide desirable low frequency audio output.